onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Patateboy
L'aveugle *C'est un peu dommage de bloquer totalement des pages de la sorte quand même... Mais bon, je voulais juste prévenir qu'il manque le mot "donné" dans la dernière phrase de la section "Personnalité" sur l'article de l'Amiral aveugle dont j'ai oublié le nom... Enotim The world will collapsed with me ! avril 11, 2013 à 18:51 (UTC) Slt comment on fait pour modifier un modele (celui que je ve modifier est MembresMarines) Takanome Nagashi (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 10:44 (UTC) Suite au billet de blog http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_utilisateur:Mugiwara-Kaizoku/Id%C3%A9e Malozz avril 13, 2013 à 10:45 (UTC) Oki,pas de probleme,je pense que c'est pas la peine de tout remette comme avant car j'ai deja fait les equipages du chapeau de paille,de shanks,de lady arbida,de roger et de baggy ^^ Malozz avril 13, 2013 à 10:51 (UTC) Le douzième est Teach (j'ai pas pu le retirer de l'image) et cette image est tirée de l'anime quand Barbe Brune cite les onze supernovas après ellipse.Loiciol (discussion) avril 21, 2013 à 18:52 (UTC)Loiciol Bon après tout si vous voulez :)Loiciol (discussion) avril 21, 2013 à 18:58 (UTC)Loiciol ah ok merci MossLuffy (discussion) avril 23, 2013 à 12:45 (UTC) yo patateboy ! je peux savoir pk tu a supprimé la page archipel sabaody ? jai passé du temps a la faire merci Nefertari Vivi297733 Merci pour ton jentille commentaire !!^^ pour l'instant je n'est pas besoin d'aide mes quand j'en aurais besoin je te feras signe ^^ Et merci pour ton commentaire^^ Tu peux venir sur le tchat stp ? Takanome Nagashi (discussion) Quand tu as des images mises en taille 250 ou 300px comme les images de présentation, les images jpg deviennent plus flou et moins nettes, au contraire des images png. 250px|left 250px|right Loiciol (discussion) mai 10, 2013 à 17:11 (UTC)Loiciol :-) Loiciol (discussion) mai 10, 2013 à 17:13 (UTC)Loiciol Robin Pourquoi Nico Robin ya plu ses aptitudes et tout le reste ???MossLuffy (discussion) mai 11, 2013 à 17:43 (UTC) Ok ! MossLuffy (discussion) mai 11, 2013 à 17:49 (UTC) Derien xD En Construction Salut Law ! J'ai vu que tu avais ajouté l'image "Page en construction" sur la page de Franky/Histoire, donc je t'ai créé un modèle, à toi de voir s'il te plaît ou non et si tu veux l'ajouter ! Il s'appelle : Construction Je te donne un aperçu. Bonne continuation ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) mai 14, 2013 à 10:34 (UTC) Très bon modèle ! John_Trololo mai 14, 2013 à 10:59 (UTC) Je suis content qu'il vous plaise ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) mai 14, 2013 à 11:13 (UTC) Ejectation du Tchat Pas grave LawKamrix (discussion) mai 19, 2013 à 07:06 (UTC) pourquoi a tu supprimer la page gomu gomu jet pistol? Yonko jel'avais éjecté pour "divulgation de fausses informations sur le tchat" je ne me souviens plus exactement ce qu'il avait dit mais c'était un truc du genre ace n'est pas vraiment mort je le sais j'ai lu le prochain chapitre en avant premiere et ils le disaient dedant (ou un truc comme ça ) il a finalement avoué que c'était un mensonge et voila en plus ca faisait 2 mensonges PS: dsl d'avoir répondu tard a ton msg mais je ne lis presque jamais les messages de ma page enfait ^^" Lucile2181 Gif frame|Version Moyenne ~4MoTiens, voilà le gif en qualité moyenne, je te le ferais en fluidité maximale et aussi en moins bonne qualité (plus facile à Updater.) John_Trololo mai 24, 2013 à 21:37 (UTC) frame|left|Qualité Supérieure ~6Mo Vien au tchat stp Réponse Salut Law. Elle existe sous un autre nom, et mal orthographié (Galley la compagnie), alors je l'ai supprimée pour en faire une autre, (Galley-La Company), avec le même nom que la page principale. -- mai 30, 2013 à 11:09 (UTC) Catégories Donc je les enlève?[[Utilisateur:Kamrix|Kamrix (discussion)]] (discussion) juin 5, 2013 à 10:15 (UTC) C'est mieux "Anime" ou je crée "Animé"[[User:Kamrix|''Kamrix''_]] Discussion juin 7, 2013 à 10:59 (UTC) Guide des épisodes Bonjour Patateboy J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer : à l'occasion du 600ème de One Piece, j'ai mis à jour le Guide des épisodes en y incluant les films ainsi que les épisodes spéciaux de la franchise One Piece. J'espère que cette nouvelle vous ravira. Yaransu (discussion) juin 16, 2013 à 14:23 (UTC) Guide des épisodes Je suis très heureux que cela te plaise, mon cher Patateboy. Je pense que ce sera l'une des pages les plus consultées de ce wiki. Je le pense vraiment. --Yaransu (discussion) juin 16, 2013 à 15:26 (UTC) you back !!! XD juin 19, 2013 à 08:51 (UTC) hahaha dans ce cas bon retour parmi nous ;) ^^ juin 19, 2013 à 08:53 (UTC) Slt J'ai remarquer tu a adore Naruto, j'ai crée un wiki a se sujet voici l'adresse http://fr.naruto-sp.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki%20Naruto%20SP?wiki-welcome=1 tu dois petaitre me conéttre en ses déjà parler sur le Tchat Inazuma eleven (se wiki parle des séris que Naruto, est aussi d'une que j'ai inventer je la métrer plus-tart) pour l'instant il y a que 3 page, est il y a que moi et Axel Frost2 mais il vient que rarement moi je suis le Hokage de se wiki ses a dire le fondateur. Jonathan Froste (discussion) Absence thumb|Kamrix pleurent le départ de Law.J'espère te revoir très bientôt mon cher ami, c'est toi qui a formé l'équipage du Wiki!!!! ALORS MERCI POUR TOUS!!!!!!!!!!!! Réponse Justement Tim, le bureaucrate de FTW m'avait proposé l'idée de ce partenariat ^^ donc je suis pour ^^ MB10 alias Madi,la gogole ♥ juin 27, 2013 à 10:52 (UTC) Salut patateboy j'aimerais savoir comment ta fait pour faire les tableaux de tes perses préférer. Merci --Natsu29 (discussion) juin 28, 2013 à 17:47 (UTC)natsu29 slt law, ct pour te prévenir que Timdom a deja proposé le partenariat a bleach donc ne te tracasse pas pour ca ^^ juin 28, 2013 à 18:44 (UTC) comment va tu boy 84.103.94.208 juillet 4, 2013 à 11:00 (UTC) laisse tomber le compte 84.103.94.208 juillet 4, 2013 à 15:03 (UTC) j'ai pas fais mon choix 84.103.94.208 juillet 4, 2013 à 16:24 (UTC) Salut je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as supprimée l'image que j'ai mis sur MarineFord. Monkey-d-luffi (discussion) juillet 5, 2013 à 12:37 (UTC) ça va law sa va law 84.103.94.208 juillet 9, 2013 à 09:03 (UTC) bien ta le temp pour parler84.103.94.208 juillet 9, 2013 à 09:21 (UTC) d'acord tu c'est mettre les photos 84.103.94.208 juillet 9, 2013 à 09:25 (UTC) tu peux maider s'il te plait 84.103.94.208 juillet 9, 2013 à 09:27 (UTC) boy ça va 84.103.94.208 juillet 10, 2013 à 10:34 (UTC) ça va 84.103.94.208 juillet 10, 2013 à 10:38 (UTC) ouai... j'espère que ca va se retablir vite juillet 11, 2013 à 17:23 (UTC) espérons le ^^ juillet 11, 2013 à 17:25 (UTC) law remet moi comme j'etait pour les badges stp155px|link=http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Leo.verger juillet 15, 2013 à 15:15 (UTC) Bien sûr que non, ça me dérange pas ^^ Le modèle est là pour ça ^-^ [[User:John_Trololo|''John_Trololo]] Discussion Tu pourra mettre le gif sur ma discute stp patate --Natsu29 (discussion) juillet 19, 2013 à 17:05 (UTC)Natsu29 Tes parties en vacance ou bro ? --155px|link=http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Leo.verger juillet 23, 2013 à 08:58 (UTC) Salut c ton bro sur mon profil j'ai mis pas famille sur ce Wiki et j'ai mis est ce que toi aussi tu peux le mettre merci [[Utilisateur:Takanome Nagashi|'Leo']][[Discussion Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Verger']] juillet 29, 2013 à 15:15 (UTC) T'es un homme de l'ombre toi aussi, Law, j'étais pas au courant mdr Stern Ritter (discussion) juillet 29, 2013 à 15:28 (UTC) wesh law, trkl ? Ah ok t'as piqué ma réplique hein , trkl mec , naruto , srx je suis désolé mais j'ai pas eu le choix , j'ai définitivement abandonné les scans, la guerre s'éternise , tu vois et ça me saoule. Tout ça à cause de ce rebondissement concernant Obito , si y avait pas eu ça , ils auraient plus qu'à affronter un seul ennemi , Madara en l'occurence . Bref ça me saoule. OP et FT , tkt , je continue à regarder. Au fait, j'ai une question à te poser , seras-tu là à la rentrée, cad afin de continuer à travailler sur le wiki ? Stern Ritter (discussion) août 4, 2013 à 19:39 (UTC) sa va bro [[Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Leo']][[Discussion Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Verger ]] août 4, 2013 à 20:12 (UTC) tu peux aller sur le tchat [[Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'''Leo]][[Discussion Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Verger ']] août 5, 2013 à 12:30 (UTC) Bah si je connais ton âge mdr Stern Ritter (discussion) août 5, 2013 à 14:54 (UTC) ok trkl Stern Ritter (discussion) août 5, 2013 à 14:56 (UTC) slt law tu leur as demander ou pas [[Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Leo']][[Discussion Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Verger ']] août 8, 2013 à 20:13 (UTC) ça va boy 84.103.94.2 août 9, 2013 à 10:49 (UTC) ça va tu fait quoi 84.103.94.2 août 9, 2013 à 10:56 (UTC) slt c leo jaimerai dans mon classment si tu peux alors c bonney les agent du cp 0 diamante robin ussop franky shanks kaido et voila merci bro [http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:Leo.verger Leo][http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Leo.verger Verger '] http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Sp%C3%A9cial:Contributions/Leo.verger ok va sur le tchat bro [[Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Leo]][[Discussion Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Verger ']] août 11, 2013 à 20:08 (UTC) JE SUIS BLOQUAIT 84.100.149.203 août 12, 2013 à 13:20 (UTC) hey law, bien , je l'ai bloqué def, à cause de ce qu'il a fait, y a un problème sur la page KYP , à cause de lui Stern Ritter (discussion) août 12, 2013 à 13:32 (UTC) non , et il faut corriger le problème au plus vite Stern Ritter (discussion) août 12, 2013 à 13:35 (UTC) ok je compte sur toi Stern Ritter (discussion) août 12, 2013 à 13:37 (UTC)